1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a waterproof space.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2001-85858 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,407,925 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,707,678) or JP-A-2006-100252 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,275) discloses an electronic device having a case constructed with a first casing and a second casing. The case accommodates a wiring board having a connector. The first casing and the second casing are assembled in a thickness direction of the wiring board. An inner space constructed with the first casing and the second casing is a waterproof space due to a sealing member.
One of the first and second casings corresponds to a main casing having a communication port for the connector on a side wall. A terminal of the connector to be connected to an external connector is exposed from the communication port in a state that the first casing and the second casing are assembled. The sealing member includes a first sealing disposed between the first casing and the second casing, and a second sealing disposed between the main casing and a housing of the connector. The second sealing has a parallel part, which is parallel to a surface of the wiring board and separated from the first sealing in a thickness direction of the wiring board, and an inclined part connecting the parallel part and the first sealing. Because the inclined part connecting the parallel part and the first sealing has an inclined structure, the sealing member can be prevented from being broken when the first casing and the second casing are assembled.
However, the inclined part and the parallel part are arranged on the same line along a longitudinal direction of the housing of the connector. That is, the parallel part is located between the inclined parts in the longitudinal direction of the housing of the connector. Thus, a size of the electronic device becomes large in the longitudinal direction of the housing of the connector, compared with an electronic device not having the inclined part of the second sealing.